


light

by freeze_your_heart



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, I hate mako, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Tangled AU, asami is flynn, do i care?, do i think it would fit better the other way around maybe?, is this a result of me yearning?, korra is rapunzel, no, probably, that iconic scene from tangled, this was made to project and that only, unrelated but thought i would add anyway, yes unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeze_your_heart/pseuds/freeze_your_heart
Summary: "That was amazing!" Korra's voice was ecstatic, and her face appeared breathless as she spun around on the dock, her long braided hair following her gracefully.Asami watched the girl fondly, hesitation creeping up her throat, but warmth in her heart. Korra was so full of light, and if she had doubts before, she was more sure than ever that the beautiful girl deserved to see the gorgeous lanterns from a spectacular view.tdlr; asami takes korra to see the floating lanterns. tangled au
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 26





	light

"That was amazing!" Korra's voice was ecstatic, and her face appeared breathless as she spun around on the dock, her long braided hair following her gracefully. 

Asami watched the girl fondly, hesitation creeping up her throat, but warmth in her heart. Korra was so full of light, and if she had doubts before, she was more sure than ever that the beautiful girl deserved to see the gorgeous lanterns from a spectacular view. 

"What are you staring at?" Korra asked, interrupting Asami's train of thoughts. She watched her lips part slightly into a pout, then spread into a smirk. She wondered how soft those lips would be.

"Nothing," Asami mumbled, fiddling with a loose strand of hair. "It's just your birthday gift is finally here." Trying to regain her sense of confidence, she gestured to the setting sun, then a rowboat that lay on the smooth water near the dock. 

"Oh!" Korra exclaimed, lifting her blue dress in excited pleasure, stepping into the boat. After taking a seat, her expression darkened. "Oh." 

As she stepped inside the boat, Asami tilted her head to face her. "What's wrong?" She held the oars in her hands firmly. 

Korra shook her head, a nervous smile playing on her lips. "It's just... what if it's not what I dreamed it would be?" Asami raised an eyebrow. This cocky, infuriating girl who had been locked in a tower all of her life was nervous? Her heart gave an irritating flutter. 

"It will be," she promised, pushing the oars, paddling them farther into the water. The sky began to grow darker the further they traveled. 

"And what if it is?"

Asami was not expecting that kind of question. Unsure of how to even answer, she gave a half-smile and hesitantly replied, "That's the fun part, I guess. You find a new dream." Korra looked earnestly back at her in response.

"Have you ever seen the lights?" she asked. 

"Well, yeah," Asami answered, "but never with someone as pretty as you." She internally cursed herself for letting that last part slip, but she smiled. Korra smirked at her, suddenly pulling her by the collar until they were nose to nose. 

"Pretty, huh?" she breathed, her pupils dark and wide, her hot breath against Asami's nose, smelling of jasmine tea. Asami's cheeks heated up, but she kept her confidence and drew away from Korra slowly, turning her head abashedly to the side. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a dot of bright light in the distance of the sky. 

"Look!" she said, pointing at it, clutching Korra's bicep. 

Everything was luminous. 

The gorgeous floating lanterns illuminated the sky brightly, creating a golden glow around the night sky, soon enough, surrounding them, where one could even reach out and touch one. The light was particularly shining on the girl across from Asami, creating a rosy glow in her brown cheeks and a sparkle in her blue eyes. 

As a child, Asami had never cared about the floating lights. When she was in the orphanage, she did not have time to waste, as objectively beautiful as they were. After all, they happened every year, so she could afford to miss one. But sitting here, across from the most magnificent girl in the world, with one of the most magnificent views in the world, she never wanted to miss another.

"This is amazing," Korra finally said, her silence surprising Asami. On this whole journey, she never shut up. But now she was rendered speechless. 

Now, maybe it was a trick of the light, but she swore she saw Korra's eyes flit to her lips, hesitation in her expression, something that she never saw. 

"You don't need to be nervous," Asami found herself finding the strength to say, reaching across to stroke her hand. 

"I don't," Korra said confidently, more to herself, and leaned over, crashing her lips into Asami's. In pleasant shock, Asami leaned in, cupping Korra's face with her free hand, as the latter clutched the small of her back. Asami could taste jasmine tea, she could taste vanilla cupcakes, and she could taste freedom, all on the girl's tender lips. She felt Korra open her mouth, causing Asami to stifle a moan in response. 

After they finally broke apart, their faces very close together, her eyelashes brushing the other's cheeks, Korra's face blurry and unfocused. 

All Asami could see was light. 

**Author's Note:**

> watching tangled, yearning, wanting to write, missing korrasami. that is how absolute lovely garbage like this is created. thanks for sticking around in reading, please feel free to leave your thoughts below, i appreciate sharing my writing with others <3


End file.
